


A Language All Their Own

by mandysimo13



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Parentlock, Post S4, Post Season 4, Tumblr Prompt, everyone is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 08:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10460844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandysimo13/pseuds/mandysimo13
Summary: John listens in on Sherlock talking to their daughter as he readies her for the day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Literally what it says on the tin. Enjoy!

John woke up alone in their bed. This wasn’t an uncommon occurrence, far from it. But rather than feeling abandoned, as one might expect, he felt a surge of fondness. While mornings where he and Sherlock woke together still tangled in each other’s arms were John’s favorite, the ones he woke alone were just as precious.

Because when he woke alone, he knew exactly where Sherlock would be. 

Smiling softly in the pale morning light, John shrugged into his dressing gown and slipped on some socks to warm his feet. Suitably bundled against the morning chill, John tiptoed out into the hallway in search of the loves of his life. Peeking into the living room, he found it empty but could hear faint, childish giggling coming from the top of the stairs. 

Rosie’s room.  They hadn’t yet left her room. 

Wanting to surprise them, John continued his careful steps towards the stairs, skillfully avoiding the creaky step, until he came to the cracked open door. 

“Come now, little bee, time to get dressed. Your daddy’s going to be up soon, aren’t you ready for some quality time with him?” Rosie gurgled at him, probably rolling around on the changing table so as to avoid getting her limbs shoved into her trousers or shirt. “I know it’s good fun to just roll around all naked as the day you were born, which I was present for, lest you forget. I’m sure when you’re older Uncle Myc will be telling you the story of when I waltzed into Buckingham Palace in naught but a sheet.”

John sat gingerly on the landing so he could listen to Sherlock talk to their daughter as if she were a fully cognizant person. He bit back a laugh at the “Uncle Myc” bit, knowing Mycroft would be unamused that the shortening of his name would be catching on. 

“And let me tell you, Rosie, it was your awful uncle who had his errand boys bundle me into a car without pants. Got his big, dumb footprints on my pristine sheets.”

John shoved his fist in his mouth to keep his laughter back. _Not so pristine now, are they? Not with me in them,_  John thought cheekily to himself. 

Rosie made a squeaking screech, probably still fighting her dressing but Sherlock just prattled on as if she were paying attention. 

“Now that you’ve at least got a nappy on we can decide what you’re going to wear. How about you choose today, hmm?” Rosie blew a raspberry at him and he replied, “excellent. Now, we’re going to the zoo today. Might be a bit chilly, so here’s some of your warmer jumpers. I know you and your wily ways, missy. Little hellion that you are, you’ll be stalking off without your coat and we can’t have you getting sick now can we?”

The floor creaked and John could picture clearly Sherlock leaning over to rub his nose against Rosie’s. “Nope, certainly would not do at all. So! Which will it be? The green jumper with the duckies that auntie Molly gave you or the blue one with the puppies that nana Hudson gave you?” A delighted gurgle and cry came from Rosie and Sherlock replied, “excellent choice, Watson. The blue will bring out those beautiful eyes your daddy gave you.”

A happy squawk came from Rosie as Sherlock continued to dress her. “Here we are, shirt on first. Little leggings. Now, overalls or the skirt today?” Another raspberry from Rosie and Sherlock hummed in agreement. 

“Yes, I see what you mean. Overalls will be such a hassle when it comes time to change your nappy. Skirt it is.”

John listened to Sherlock prattle on as he dressed her, probably not even dressed himself but taking his time to play with Rosie while he readied her for the day. They seemed to have a language all their own and it filled John’s heart to the brim, aching with love for them, as he spied on their intimate morning. 

When it seemed she was dressed, Sherlock said, “alright bee, let’s get you downstairs so your stinky papa can have a shower and daddy get some breakfast into you. Since he let me do _all_  the work in getting you up this morning while he listened in on our conversation.”

John didn’t stop the laugh that bubbled up in him. He stood and opened the door fully to see Sherlock holding Rosie on his hip. “How long have you known I was here?”

“Since the sheet story.” Sherlock smirked at him, almost shyly, looking up through his eyelashes. “You didn’t hide your laugh very well.”

“Yes well, it’s a funny image.” He held out his hands for Rosie and Sherlock passed her over, the little girl holding out her arms to wind around her daddy’s neck. “Don’t you look radiant today, Miss Rosie. Are we ready for some brekkie?” 

A happy shriek flew from Rosie’s mouth, making both men wince at the high pitch. Still, they couldn’t help but smile at how fast she was learning small words; especially when food was involved. “Right then, food it is. Come along, then,” John said turning towards the stairs. As he walked with his daughter in one arm, he held the other one out behind him so Sherlock could take his free hand. 

“Some food and then the zoo. Mustn’t keep the pengwings waiting,” John said, grinning.

Following John down the stairs, Sherlock grumbled, “should never have let mummy show you the old albums.”

At the bottom of the stairs, John turned to give Sherlock a quick kiss. “Shut it, go jump in the shower. Breakfast will be ready in ten and you are eating.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes, heading for the loo, “yes, dear.”

John sat Rosie in her high chair and set himself to making scrambled eggs and toast for the lot of them. He eyed her in his peripherals and told her, “you’re a good influence on him, you know. He always fought being fed before you. Now it’s all “yes, John” and “yes, dear”. You’re brilliant, love.” 

He kissed her forehead and returned to food prep, perfectly content with life as it stood. 


End file.
